


赤道雪花

by SummerLouis



Category: The Wandering Earth(movie), 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 活着的人知道他们会死，而死者却一无所知。——传道书9: 5.





	赤道雪花

**Author's Note:**

> 双向暗恋，爽完就跑不要找我售后，关于Tim的家世有大量的私设，为了行文方便正文名字用中文。我觉得我写的是个相声。

蒂姆花了很长的时间，才确保自己从高处的横杆上跳下来的时候不会摔个粉身碎骨或者因为抱着杆子滑下去的姿势太难看速度太慢而被韩朵朵打爆狗头。他不止一次说过自己怕死，刘启要是还醒着，一定又要狠狠嘲笑他一回。

韩家妹子已经彻底慌了手脚，看着她哥碎成几块的头盔不知所措，只知道不停地摇刘启的胳膊和他说话。蒂姆明白，对于一个孩子来说，这一天多里经历的事情早就超出了她的认知范围，她已经足够坚强，做的足够好了。

可他不是孩子了。

从天而降的冲击波和碎片暂时停息了，苏拉威西三号发动机重新启动带来的热流在铺天盖地的寒冷回来之前保住了刘启的命，只不过那温度很快就会变得太高，一样会要了他们三个人的命。冷热气流对冲，天上飘下了细密的雪花。韩朵朵没见过这种场景，不免放慢了脚步，多看了几眼。

刘启的防护服警报还在不停地响，吵得蒂姆只觉得烦。他把人背到备用电梯那儿，幸好这铁盒子和行星发动机一样坚固，没被刚才世界末日似的打击整成一块没用了的废铁。他掂了掂身上还在昏迷的人，不停地嘟囔着“别死了别死了”，好像真的怕身上这人再多等几秒就会没了气儿一样。

地表的温度忽冷忽热，他抬起头的时候还能看到那尚未熄灭的木星，照亮了半边的天空，把极昼染成瑰丽的红，像是老人口中的夕阳。他们生得不算太晚，在他幼年模糊的记忆里仿佛还有这样好看的场景。

电梯到了。那铁盒子吱吱呀呀地打开稍有些变形的门，蒂姆让韩朵朵先进，再自己走了进去。门一关上，他就彻底失去了力气，连着刘启一块儿坐到了地上。

那显示高度的电子屏幕坏了一块，一跳一跳的，看得他脑壳发疼。数字平稳地下降，越是往下，他就越是平静，就好像所有的事情都即将迈向句号，等一切都没问题了，他们这些被无辜地卷进来的人就该回家了。

不，不对，没有人是被无辜地卷进来的。

他晃晃脑袋甩掉那些突然冒出来的心思，长叹了口气，伸手戳着靠在自己肩膀上还没醒过来的刘启的脸。破碎的头盔已经被他摘下来了，那双睁着的时候总是坚定的眼睛这会儿死死闭着，他忍不住用手指放在人鼻子下面，去试一试他到底还有没有气儿。

韩朵朵蜷在他们对角的位置，下降到地下两百米的时候，那小姑娘终于抬起头来，用终于收拾好了情绪的声音问：“蒂姆，我问你个事儿？”

“什么？”那配着他的混血模样特别荒诞的北京腔响起来，“别问我你哥的事儿，我说了不算数。”

女孩子沉默了一会儿，才开口：“谁问你户口了，他命大着呢，而且他说了要带我回家的……算了，我觉得你也还挺喜欢我哥的，要不要一起回北京？”

蒂姆扯了一下嘴角，电梯快到底了，他看着那个坏了的显示屏，心里没来由地咯噔了一下。韩家妹子这话杀伤力无疑于在这会儿又丢了个氢弹。他倒没考虑过之后该做点什么，他父母都仍在服役，去那儿对他来说都没什么区别。至于“喜欢”，他之前没空考虑这事儿，但他不得不承认，刘启的确很对他的胃口，要是说动心，在刘启拿机械手扯开他牢房门的时候就早该动了。

“等你哥醒了再说吧。”他最后丢下那么一句话，他可不想把话说死了，到时候要是改主意了，该多尴尬。

电梯到了，他听到门开的声音，也听到电梯门外嘈杂的说话声，他撑着昏沉的大脑，把身边的刘启架起来，拖着他走出了门，四处嚷嚷着要找个地方给伤员休息会儿。苏拉威西地下城乱得一塌糊涂，各国赶来的救援人员这会儿都乱糟糟地聚在一起，不知道从哪里搞来了香槟，正庆祝着他们逃离了木星。

刘启还是迷迷糊糊的，像是被夹在梦境与真实的界限之间。他的意识清醒可身体却不愿意醒来，仿佛灵魂漂浮在躯体之外。他能听到蒂姆嘟囔着“沉死了”把他丢到担架床上的声音，韩朵朵拖着蒂姆一路跑到了临时医院的声音，还有医疗机器的声音……他始终被卡在那个界限上，无法醒来又无法彻底昏睡过去。他不知道自己到底呆了多久，只知道自己睁眼的时候，边上的陪护床上躺着一个扎眼的白毛少年。

“蒂姆。”他开口喊人，最开始还没把人喊醒。他的记忆还留在木星气体爆炸的冲击波将他和韩朵朵摔到地面上，而缓冲球和他的头盔同样被石块砸破之后，他失去意识之前。他本以为自己一定活不了了。不过看起来他是被幸运女神亲吻过了，居然真的活过了这场灾难。

那几天没睡这会儿好不容易闭一会儿眼就被人给叫起来了的少年最开始还以为自己幻听，隔了好几分钟之后才意识到他等着醒过来的人真的恢复了意识，也顾不得自己为了不让未成年人陪床而熬了几天之后看起来到底有多狼狈，一个鱼打挺就从床上蹦了起来。他抹了把脸，好像这样就能抹掉他特别明显的黑眼圈一样。

“户口你醒了啊。”他说，“我去把朵朵叫过来，我真熬不住了。”

“哎，等等，谁让你走了。”刘启扯着还哑的嗓子，连动都没动，就把人给叫了回来，“还有话想问你呢。”

“啥？”蒂姆脚步一顿，差点绊在床沿上，他顺势躺了回去，一点儿都不想动弹了，“情况说明你去找朵朵和李一一，你右手床头的按钮可以叫医生过来，我再睡会儿，等你没事儿了我们再讨论这个问题。”

刘启闷笑了一声，他也不知道蒂姆到底觉得他会问出什么问题来，只好听他的话先喊来了医生重新检查身体。他睡得不是太久，年轻人的身体修复机能总是更好，况且他也没受太大的伤，不过是劳累过度和体温过低之后留下的后遗症。医生几乎是爽快地同意了他的出院请求，蒂姆还没睡醒，他的出院证明已经全部签字结束，就等这个可怜的陪床人员补够觉了。

韩朵朵这几天待在周倩的病房里，听到她哥准备出院，慌不迭地就跑了过来，结果推开门就看见刘启正坐在床上看还在睡觉的人，特别专注。她被那种眼神刺得浑身抖了一下，她一点都不想告诉她哥，蒂姆看着他昏迷时候的眼神跟他这会儿的一模一样，随后才轻手轻脚地走进房间里。她的第六感告诉她这事儿绝对有什么问题，可是她无论是看着刘启还是看着蒂姆，都没看出什么端倪来。

“我们回北京吧，捎上这个家伙。”刘启没抬头，几句话把自家妹子给打发了。医生说他们今天还可以待在病房里，反正在苏拉威西地下城他们也无处可去，像他们这样的救援队员不少都被临时安置在所有可以被腾出来的房间里休整，等待后续命令。韩朵朵就“哦”了一声，嘀嘀咕咕地放轻了声音和刘启说他昏迷时候蒂姆究竟是怎么半步都不肯离开的。

蒂姆就是被他们说话的声音给再一次吵醒的。他手上的表堪堪走过三个钟点，他觉得好些了，就揉着乱糟糟的头发坐起来看着那对还在嘀嘀咕咕的兄妹。这场景好像有点眼熟，他想起自己在看守所里的时候了，只能讪笑着打断他们的嘀咕：“你们可真能聊，都把我给吵醒了。”

韩朵朵又看他一眼，什么都没说就跑了出去。这姑娘自从危机解决之后就有点奇怪，不知道都在打什么主意。蒂姆折腾好了自己的头发，看着已经把病号服换掉了的刘启，等着他开口说话。

“我们准备回去了。”刘启说，“你准备回北京吗？”

“不回去我还能去哪儿？”蒂姆看着窗外的人造景色反问他，“我对留下来当兵没兴趣，尽管我父母都是军人。”

刘启第一次听他谈及自己的家庭，却不是很想听他继续说下去，两个军人组成的家庭在这个年代意味着他和一个孤儿没什么区别，在那些看不到天空的日子里，所有这些大人不过都是记忆里的一个名字罢了。他其实没在听蒂姆都在说什么，他的注意力倒是被对方一开一合的嘴唇吸引。他站起来，用一个相当生涩的亲吻阻止了蒂姆像倒豆子一样的滔滔不绝。

这倒挺好。蒂姆在这个亲吻里获得主动权之前，先是在心里感谢了刘启用行动阻止了他因为紧张而不受控制地往外倒毫无营养的话语的行为，再是意识到对方真的是在试图亲吻自己。就算刘启根本不会亲人甚至连舌头都不会用，只是傻愣愣地用唇封住了他所有还没说完的话，他还是如同被炸了一朵蘑菇云一样，通红了脸。

“行了，别废话了。”刘启磨蹭着他的唇轻声嫌弃他，他这会儿火大得很，而且很明显地能感觉到自个儿火在往下半身窜，“跟真的似的。”

“怎么着，又不是我先撩的。”蒂姆嘟嘟囔囔地去扯刘启身上工装裤的皮带，他反正已经发现刘启硬了，人类繁衍和他反正没什么关系，他只是关心这病房的门到底关没关好。

刘启提着裤子被他赶去锁门，锁好回来之后，那褪下倔强外表的少年人咧着嘴角坐在床边看蒂姆折腾自己，像是想把自个儿做好成大餐直接摆在他面前似的。他第一回看男人给自己后面自慰，蒂姆跪在铁质的床上，扭着胳膊把手指塞进肠道，自个儿就快把那床给摇出响来了。刘启扶着自己的命根子陪着他撸，看了半天愣是没看出这事儿到底有什么快感。

“半个多世纪了啊，这中国人的性教育还是跟没有似的。”蒂姆喘着粗气把刘启的手扯了过来，示意他自己这么折腾太累，让他学着点怎么给人做扩张，顺带普及了一下他觉着大概算是常识的性知识。他突然有种自己其实在给刘启上生理卫生课的错觉。不过这种错觉在刘启顺从地听完他所有的话，随后直接拿自己的阴茎往他身体里挤的时候直接烟消云散了。

他不确定刘启那么用力到底是试探还是报复，他可不知道这房间隔音怎么样，至少在他耳朵里这皮肉撞击的声音响得他快要耳鸣。他嘴上说得溜，然而事实上他的实践知识大概就和韩老爷子那副VR眼镜差不了多少。这对于两个第一次上床的人来说绝对不算什么美妙的性爱体验，他抬眼看见刘启皱起的眉头，大概知道这种存在于身体上的折磨和疼痛不止存在于他体内。他试着更加放松，更加融洽地接纳刘启，却因为对方的生涩而显得困难重重。

刘启花了些功夫才找到了适宜的力道和位置，他抓着蒂姆的腿抬起，一下一下捣弄着他的肠道，像是要发泄这几天以来在床上所有积攒的精力似的。蒂姆抓着床头的铁杆，以免自己真的把后脑勺磕上去，那看着就疼，他可不想尝试这事儿。

“说得你好像不是中国人似的。”刘启扶着蒂姆的腰在他身体里横冲直撞，还能记得揶揄身下咬着枕头以免自己喊出声来的人，他头发散乱，几乎要遮住大半的脸，又被他全部给撸到脑后，露出额头来。

“真要说国籍的话……我还真不是。”蒂姆断断续续地从喉咙里挤出话来，声音被情欲熏得哑极了，“我们是不是跳过了什么步骤？”

“你觉得还缺了什么步骤？除了你翻遍了整个房间然后告诉我没有安全套和润滑剂以外？”刘启嘟囔着，低下头去亲吻他，他发现这是种很好的让对方闭嘴的办法。他学得很快，只一次就能够反客为主，堵住那条时不时就要说点灵光乍现的话的舌头来。

“我以为我们至少会走个正常情侣的步骤，结果你直接跳到了最后一步。”蒂姆揉了揉泛出生理性泪水了的眼睛，主动地挺着腰往刘启身上送，体内高潮在他撸弄自己的阴茎射精之前到来，他懒得再多说话，干脆闭上眼睛好好享受这几十秒的快感。刘启还算有点良心，知道这儿收拾起来不方便，没射在他身体里，退出来之后才握着他自己的和蒂姆的两根阴茎，分别握在手心里，再各自抚慰了一会儿自己的小老弟，才射在白花花的床单上。

“这会儿倒像是凑在一起看毛片的同学了。”刘启躺下来，挤在蒂姆身边，把他挤得都快没地方躺了，“你觉得我们该走个什么步骤？我们都差点一起死在发动机哪儿了。”

“是啊，还没表白呢就差点跟你一起殉情了还差点以为你活不了了。”蒂姆笑着亲在刘启肩膀上，他这会儿整个人看起来软绵绵的，像块棉花糖似的。刘启凑过去在他脖子上补着刚才没来得及的吻，胡渣磨得蒂姆的脖子都疼。

“这会儿补一个‘我喜欢你’你不觉得有点假吗。”刘启答着把脸埋进人怀里，老半天之后才呜咽出一声崩溃似的破音，“我其实有点不想回家，爷爷和爸爸都不会回来了。”

“你又不是出逃的罗得……”蒂姆将一个特别虔诚的吻落在刘启的额头上，像是他记忆里的神父给他洗礼的时候落在他额头上的代表圣子的吻一样。这个地球上已经没有宗教了，大洪水到来的时候，他就从自己手里进入地下城的通行证上明白了上帝这个旁观者救不了任何人。

刘启听不懂他在说的话，他不了解宗教，就像他不了解除了理工机械之外的东西一样，而蒂姆看起来偏偏了解得透彻，若不是他阻止，他都要开始讲故事了。

“不过反正你一个人，要不要考虑搬过来和我还有朵朵一起住。”他的思绪飘得很远，还没有回北京的计划，却已经开始思考接下来的生活该是什么样的了。他想他接下来的人生大概会和这个星球上的其他所有人一样，没什么不同的。他大概会考驾照，正大光明地去当个驾驶员，毕竟他在这趟旅程中已经熟练地掌握了这运载车的功能。

他看不到这地球流浪的终点，却能清晰地看到自己的。


End file.
